


Waffle Cone

by rancordesherzens



Series: SuperCorp [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being a helpful bigsis, Did I tag smut?, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Mess Lena Luthor, Happy Ending, I am Supercorp Trash, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is jealous of an ice cream cone, Maggie cheering on the gay, Oblivious Kara Danvers, One Big Happy Family, Smut, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancordesherzens/pseuds/rancordesherzens
Summary: Lena was watching her own ice cream cone making sure nothing was going to drip on her dress. She realized that this was the quietest Kara had ever been during any form of meal. Sure she made little happy noises and quiet moans because Kara just loved food that much and was placed on this planet to sometimes inflict a very specific kind of torture on her.Lena can ignore a lot of her feelings for her friend. She can smooth the pain of unrequited love, but learning Kara is extremely talented in a certain way makes that all suddenly impossible to ignore any more.Three-shot.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: SuperCorp [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923997
Comments: 70
Kudos: 769
Collections: Completed Supercorp Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Waffle Cone

rancordesherzens

It was a hot summer day. National City had a record high humidity percentage and a heat wave despite the Pacific sea breeze. The sun beat down brightly and Kara enjoyed it immensely. She felt fantastic and stronger than ever from the strong rays. The humans around her all looked miserable. Hats, sunglasses, water misters with little fans, huddling in the shade, and generally not liking the current weather trend. Kara was free for a little while after catching up on work for Snapper and no current crime that required her and thought she’d go visit Lena at L Corp. Her friend was even grumpy because the air conditioning at L Corp wasn’t working the way it was supposed to and while a crew was currently fixing it Lena was very close to throwing objects and going to work from home for the rest of the day. She apparently hated this heat too.

Kara sent a quick text to her friend. She adjusted her light pink and white sundress as she waited for her reply.

_01:32 pm_

**Kara:** Are you in your office? Is it safe for me to visit?

Three little dots appeared and she got her response.

_01:33 pm_

**Lena:** Yes. All clear. 😉

Kara grinned widely and she walked up to the ice cream cart she had started frequenting. 

“Hello Mr. Freddy!” She chirped as she leaned down to look at the plaque with the flavors of the day. 

The man grinned back, “Hello! Good to see you again! What would you like today, Sunshine?”

She flashed her dimples at him, “I’d like two of your large waffle cones each with two scoops. One cone with the strawberry and the other with the chocolate swirl.”

“You sure? They’re melting fast in this triple digit heat index.”

“I’ll manage!” She laughed.

“You got it.” She paid him and she ducked into the nearest, safe alley from prying eyes and cameras. She blew her freeze breath around both of the cones and flew to Lena’s balcony and managed to get there as a blur and still preserve their frozen treats.

She landed on the balcony and Lena had been waiting, leaning against her desk and fanning herself. Her office wasn’t too hot but she was uncomfortable in her tight, dark purple dress, and heels today. The heels had been abandoned under her desk and her hair put up in a quick, but neat bun. She grinned when Kara landed on the balcony in a pretty sundress with ice cream cones. She had mentioned she had a new favorite snack and would share soon.

“Kara, are you bribing me for something?” She joked as she opened the balcony door for her.

“Nope. I thought this would help you cool off! I know you’re grumpy from the heat.” She passed her the strawberry waffle cone and the ice cream was back to the desired temperature for consumption.

“Two scoops and not a bribe. Is this for a special occasion?” She teased as they walked to her couch.

Kara laughed, “Nope. Just wanted to brighten your day.” She grinned and got comfortable next to her.

“You always brighten my day.” Lena tasted the cone and was so glad she had a friend that brought her comfort foods. “These cones are huge.” Extra cycling and yoga are a good thing for her anyway.

Kara laughed and worked to eat her ice cream. 

Lena was watching her own ice cream making sure nothing was going to drip on her dress. She realized that this was the quietest Kara had ever been during any form of meal. Sure she made little happy noises and quiet moans because Kara just loved food that much and was placed on this planet to sometimes inflict a very specific kind of torture on Lena. 

Maybe a minute passed and Lena actually glanced at her friend who was licking her lips and looking around her office with a happy expression on her face. 

Lena stopped eating her treat when she looked at Kara’s. Her waffle cone was entirely empty. She felt a familiar heat run through her and barely managed to not moan at the sight. She took a calming, quiet breath, and spoke.

“Kara.”

“Hmm?” She smiled and stopped licking her lips as she looked at Lena with genuine curiosity.

“Are you out of ice cream already?” She impressed herself for actually forming words. 

Her alien friend smiled shyly, “Yeah. It’s just so good.” She tilted the, perfectly intact cone towards Lena to show it was empty. Not a single bite in the cone and not a single drop of ice cream left anywhere. “I love these things. I always save the cone for last.” She laughed and took a bite out of the cone with a loud crunch.

“Ah.” Lena quietly ate her ice cream and was having a lot of internal thoughts that she was struggling with. She knew her heartbeat was fast and she could feel the blush spread across her as she thought. These are tall cones and Kara really was sent here to torture Lena. This particular Super was likely going to kill this particular Luthor with pure sexual frustration. 

Kara noticed her friend now. “Lena? Are you okay?”

“Yep.” She mumbled and managed to shoot a quick smile at the blonde. Why hadn’t Lena and Kara shared these kinds of cones together before now? Apparently heat waves do have a perk. God she loved this heat now. But, oh God this has permanently ruined Lena’s psyche. She can stamp away a lot of things about Kara that she can’t have. This though? This is turning downright primal. The more she thinks about the more she wonders how to even act around her sweet friend.

Kara looked a little puzzled as she observed her friend, but shrugged and finished her cone at a human pace as Lena glanced at her occasionally. 

That was over a week ago and Kara hadn’t been able to get into contact with Lena since. Not that she hadn’t tried, repeatedly. Lena was ‘extra busy’ and canceled their weekly scheduled lunch, brunch, movie night, and said she would be able to make game night either. She hadn’t even actually spoken to her since that afternoon when they shared ice cream. She only got short text responses. If she even got those. She landed on her balcony as Supergirl to at least see her a moment and say ‘hello’ and Lena grabbed her bag, smiled at her, and said she had to attend to ‘urgent matters’ in one of the labs.

Now, Kara knows that Lena is busy. But, well, she has always made time for their friendship. In fact she often rearranged her work schedule to make extra time for them. Kara tried to be reasonable and not pester her, but she’s gotten so used to being around this human that she wanders if someone can experience withdrawals from a person. Then when she thinks back to last she spent time with her...well Lena was acting strange and uncomfortable at one point and was kind of stiff when she hugged her goodbye. Had she accidentally done or said something wrong? She didn’t think so. Oh Rao. This wasn’t their normal dynamic and it was confusing to suddenly feel like she’s being avoided. No, Lena wouldn’t do that. Would she? No. No?

Kara huffed and looked at the clock. She stretched across her bed and grabbed her phone. It’s not too late. Maybe Alex is awake.

_10:35 pm_

**Kara:** Hey. Are you awake? Can I come by? It’s nothing serious...just asking. If not then can we have lunch together tomorrow?”

Kara drummed her fingers on her stomach while she waited for her sister to hopefully reply. 

_10:38 pm_

**Alex:** We are just watching TV. Come over 😀 

  
  


Kara put on a bra under her white tank top and slipped into some loose sweatpants. She grabbed her glasses and flew to her sister’s and Maggie’s apartment. 

She hopped through the already open window and smiled into the hug Alex had already wrapped her in, “Hey.” She laughed.

“You want anything to eat?”

She shook her head and sat on the floor near the couch as Alex looked at her weirdly and sat back down on the couch next to Maggie. “Something is wrong if you turn down food.”

Maggie sat up from her prone position on the couch and put her phone away, “Hey, Little Danvers.” She reached across the floor and they squeezed each other's hands in greeting and Alex smiled at them. 

Maggie muted the TV and got in a comfortable sitting position next to her fiance. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked with a concerned look upon her features.

“It’s probably nothing, but...well I thought maybe you could help me figure it out if it is or not.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “What is it?”

“Well, it’s Lena. She...she might...she may be avoiding me? I think I did something wrong.” Kara took her glasses off, set them on a little table near her, and rubbed her face. 

Maggie looked more attentive now, “What do you think you did wrong?”

Kara groaned and started to nervously braid her hair as she sat on the cool floor, “I don’t know. I must have done _something_ for her to avoid me like the plague.” She practically grumbled.

“Oh God.” Alex huffed, “You won’t eat and now you’re braiding your hair. Oh God, it’s school all over again.”

Kara stopped, un-threaded the braid, and sighed.

They watched her and she shifted her weight under their stares. “I’m not sure. I know I don’t get things sometimes...that I miss conversation cues or just misunderstand them entirely. Maybe I misunderstood something she said or asked and it upset her?”

“Little Danvers, just call her and ask.”

“I’ve tried. She won’t pick up my calls. I swear Jess is even running interference. Lena barely replies to any of my messages and when she does it’s with just a few words...if she replies at all. She’s cancelled all of our weekly plans. She texted that she can’t make game night again. When I try to see her she’s too busy. What did I do wrong?”

Alex had crossed her arms, Damn Luthor for making her sister think she’s done something wrong. “How long has this been happening? This’ll be the second game night she’s missed in a row right?”

Maggie frowned, “That _is_ kinda weird.” Everyone knows Lena is in love with Kara, everyone except Kara. Also, everyone knows Kara is in love with Lena, everyone except Kara and Lena. Luthor practically revolves around the alien and it wasn’t normal at all for her to avoid Kara. Even when she was her busiest she’d have Kara tag along and even use her as transport to get to places quicker to save on time. 

“Yes, thank you! I felt like I was being paranoid or acting like a crazy person!” 

The DEO agent sighed, “Kara, how long?”

“Just over a week. Now I know that isn’t long but we normally talk and text everyday and see each other all the time. Then nothing?”

Kara flipped her wavy hair over to one side and over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it and pouted. Legit, sad pout.

Maggie cooed at Kara, “Aaaawwww.” The Detective scooted down to the floor just so she could be a little closer. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll figure this out. It’s probably nothing. So please stop worrying.”

Alex nodded, “Exactly. So, tell us about the last time you two saw each other or had a regular conversation.”

Kara crinkled her eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling. “I went to L Corp one afternoon. I stopped by. She was fine. Happy to see me, acting like herself and then she started acting kind of weird...even our goodbye hug was kind of rigid, you know not the usual warm and happy kind. Oh Rao, what if someone is threatening her and she’s afraid that they will find out about my identity?!”

“Focus Kara. What did you two talk about while you were there?” Alex asked.

“Nothing really. She greeted me and joked wondering if I was visiting for a special occasion. Then we didn’t really talk...just enjoyed each other's company before I had to fly back to work.”

Maggie frowned more, “Was it a special occasion?”

“No. I even checked wondering later if I HAD actually missed something and hurt her feelings. But, no.”

Her sister looked confused, “But, like you visited and you two didn’t talk. So what could have happened?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “People can exist together and not talk constantly.” Alex smacked her lips and looked pointedly at her sister for an answer.

“I don’t know. We just sat there and enjoyed the ice cream cones I brought over to brighten her day. The air conditioning wasn’t working properly and she was grumpy so I wanted to help her feel better. I swear she was happy over the ice cream. Then suddenly she was being a little weird. I thought maybe she was just tired? But, maybe I did something wrong and didn’t even realize it.”

Alex froze. Oh God. No.

Maggie started laughing.

“What?”

Maggie started laughing louder and fell over onto the floor and covered her own face with her forearm as she did, “Was it Freddy’s ice cream cones that you’ve been obsessed with? You took her some?” She managed to question between breaths. No wonder Lena is in hiding.

“Yes, his ice cream is amazing and those waffle cones are the best I’ve had. Lena had the strawberry waffle cone and really enjoyed it. I swear!”

Alex held her face and shook her head. God, she had seen her sister eat those several times now and yes they are amazing but when Maggie made comments later about her sister being able to clean out a 7-inch cone like that made her believe they were blood relatives after all and the thought of that still horrified her. Lena had been with her and that is why she’s gone radio silent. She’s panicking and doesn’t know how to progress past _knowing_ _that_ ability. 

“What? What’s happening?! What did I do? How has ice cream ruined my friendship!?” Kara was rigid, angry, and very offended by her current favorite frozen treat for spoiling over a week of her and Lena’s friendship. Her humans can tell her what has happened and then she can fix it!

Maggie laughed more and even rolled over onto her stomach and kept laughing. Alex looked mortified. Alex only looked that particular kind of mortified when it was a sex thing. How is this a sex thing? So she asked. “Wait...how...Alex only looks like that when someone is talking about sex. IS this about sex now?”

Maggie nodded and smiled as she sat back up and Alex let out a disgruntled groan. 

Kara thought about it and just did not understand. “How?”

The detective composed herself some, “Kara, what sized cone did you have when you were with Lena?”

The alien scoffed, “The large waffle cone. Obviously”

“Did you eat it like you always do?”

“Ice cream first then cone. Yes.”

“Did Lena notice?”

Rao, what? They were eating ice cream together so yes. “Yes, she asked if I had already eaten all the ice cream and I showed the empty cone and then ate it. We were eating together. I don’t under-.” Kara stopped talking. Wait. That was right when she started acting nervous and different. Oh Rao...no...nope. Maybe? Had Lena thought about what Kara thought she might have? The way her sister and Maggie were acting she must be on the right track.

Maggie raised both eyebrows at Kara and waited. Alex was bent over from where she was sitting on the couch. Her elbow on her knee and her fist covering her mouth as she watched her oblivious sister start to figure it out. God this is embarrassing. Maybe they are somehow blood sisters and Alex just didn’t get any powers.

Kara cleared her throat, her face a little red, “Does Lena like women romantically?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, but she was also proud that Kara was connecting the dots finally, “Kara, she told us her and Andrea were ‘friends’ back in boarding school.”

“Yes, but they _were_ friends back in boarding school. They’re _still_ friends.” Kara reasoned easily.

“No,” Maggie shook her head. “They were ‘friends’ and now they’re friends.”

Kara squinted and then frowned as she interpreted the different emphasis, “Oh.”

“See?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded slowly, thinking back to, well, everything now. “Has Lena been...been...flirting with me for almost two years?”

Alex nodded back at her. THIS is why Kara had been single since college. Mostly. 

“Oh.” Kara was full on blushing now and then she just fell over and covered her face with her hands.

Kara is crying. Maggie scooted closer and her sister was on the floor now to check on her.

Kara started laughing through the tears and uncovered her face; she looked happy so Alex calmed down. “I was ready to never touch ice cream again if it had somehow offended Lena. “ She laughed even harder and covered her face again.

Alex and Maggie started giggling. Maggie wiped some tears away from her own face from laughing so hard, “Oh God, Kara. I’m sure she’d appreciate the gesture but something tells me she’d prefer you keep eating it.”

Kara rolled away from them, “Oh Rao.” 

When the laughter eventually died down Alex placed her hand on her sister’s arm and gave her a firm squeeze, “Kara? Are you okay?”

Kara sat up, fixed her hair over one shoulder, and grabbed her sister’s hand, “I’m okay. I wish I had realized this sooner. I know everyone joked about us together but I thought it was really just joking, not like you all were dropping hints for me. Rao, I wouldn’t have spent all this time making myself NOT think of Lena in...certain ways. I never thought it could be returned so I stuffed it down. Happy to just be near her. I...need to talk to her.”

She let go of Alex’s hand and stood up, “Thank you both for helping me navigate.”

Kara slipped on her glasses and was out of their window before either could respond.

What do you think!?!?

Let me know!

KUDOS if you like it??? Please.

Take care! 😁

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Waffle Cone

rancordesherzens

AN: Angst.Fluff.Sex.

Lena was laying on her couch in shorts and an old varsity volleyball tee. Her hair was up in the messiest top bun. She was trying to watch a documentary on the evolution of maritime trading. But, she shifted uncomfortably. All she could think about for over a week now was Kara’s pink lips and how skilled her tongue apparently is. She cannot drive it out of her mind. She’s afraid of even being around Kara at the moment. 

She knows it’s been unfair to avoid her, but she’s scared of how her body will give her away when they see each other in person. The day Kara dropped by her office she was so aroused she couldn’t function. She grabbed her purse and bailed with the first excuse she could think of. Honestly though, she had ended up tending to an urgent need in her private lab; it just wasn’t a professional need at all. She knows Kara has enhanced senses and doesn’t want to have that conversation with her or want to make her friend uncomfortable with that knowledge. Kara doesn’t want her like that. She is painfully aware of this fact. 

Her phone dings. She can just feel that it is Kara. It’s on the kitchen counter and she ignores it. She can’t handle reading another sweet and oblivious text from her to either ignore or hardly give a proper reply. She groans almost angrily. 

Even now. She’s so wet that she’ll have to change her underwear before bed. Hell, she might as well just not wear anything to bed tonight. That leads her down thoughts of trying to chase a release on her own. She starts to think about using one of her toys again tonight just hoping it will help her get through this...feeling. She’s tempted to just try and rub out an orgasm right on the couch. God, she’s never, ever been quite like this. Never felt quite like this. She’s been ruined by a beautiful ray of sunshine that just fucking loves ice cream in 7-inch waffle cones. 

She moans pitifully and resolutely watches the documentary. 

Kara sat on a building a couple of blocks away from Lena’s penthouse. She had texted her twenty minutes ago asking if she could drop by. But nothing. She uses her supervision and sees her lounging on her couch watching TV.

She sends another after reading the older one.

_10:56 pm_

**Kara:** Sorry it’s so late. Can I please drop by to talk for a few minutes? Please?

_11:18 pm_

**Kara:** Lena, I feel like a total creep. I know you’re awake. Please, I really need to talk to you. It can’t wait.

Kara huffed and swung her legs gently on the side of the building and tried to wait a little longer hoping for express permission from her friend. 

Lena squirmed a little from just being so uncomfortably horny and she got up when she heard another message on her phone. She tapped the screen in case it’s an emergency and bit her lip when she read the messages from Kara. She tapped to reply and then hovered over the keyboard. She set it back down on the counter and hoped Kara would be polite and just go home.

Kara saw her put her phone back on the counter without replying and when she started to walk back to the couch Kara flew to her balcony and landed before the woman sat down. She heard Lena’s gasp.

Kara waved stiffly. Lena was practically throbbing before the alien landed and now she was very worried for her friendship and their collective sanity. She tried to steel herself and she slid open the balcony door, “It’s late Kara. I was just going to bed.”

The alien raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. They promised to not lie to each other's faces but here they were. They can handle doomsday events then they can handle this. “Tell me to leave.” Her voice was strong and Lena swallowed at the sound of it and the sight of her fully exposed arms and shoulders. Dear...Gaaaahd...this is not the best time is all she could think. She stepped aside against her better judgement.

Kara walked in and went to sit crossed legged on the couch. She watched Lena. Was that...Kara could smell Lena’s arousal. She’s smelled it before and she always just left or focused on other things. Food helped. The smell of food always helped drown it out some. But this, this was more than she’d ever smelled from her and she knew she had just been watching a docuseries and while Lena is a huge nerd she’s never reacted like this to any docuseries. 

Lena joined her on the couch but sat on the very end and crossed her arms. What to say?

“Lena I’ve been so worried about you.”

Lena felt an even bigger wave of guilt than she already had over avoiding her lovely friend. “I’m okay, Kara. I promise...I just need a little time to focus on work. I’ve been very busy.” She felt a blush creep up her. She had been busy. Busy in every way. She’s not lying.

Kara sighed and started to play with her hair some. She caught herself and she flipped it all over one shoulder. She took off her glasses and placed them on the coffee table. Yes she had been busy. When Lena was upset she focused on work even more. She’s a workaholic on a normal day so she’s probably hardly eating or sleeping. Kara glances at her. She looks gorgeous in her messy top bun, shorts, and tee. She looks rested but she knows it's just Lena’s natural beauty hiding the exhaustion. “I’ve been freaking out thinking I accidentally missed some social cue and offended you.”

“That’s...no, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Lena tried to think of a way to placate her friend and get her to leave. She was so embarrassed. She knew Kara could hear her heart racing and smell her ungodly amount of arousal. Couldn’t she? It seems logical.

“I wasn’t so sure. So, I went to Alex and Maggie before coming here. I told them you’ve been avoiding me and I couldn’t figure out what I did wrong.”

Lena swallowed, “Is Alex on her way here to shoot me?” She tried to half-joke.

“No.” Kara smiled and shifted on the couch to fully face her and she leaned against the back with her arm draped over the back. Lena forced herself to think about the periodic table. 

Kara sighed again and started to blush a little and this got Lena’s attention. Oh God. She knows. She’s embarrassed because of me. Say something. “Kara-.”

“I told them about you avoiding me and they asked me about the last time we saw each other and everything was normal. So…” Kara swallowed and rubbed the back of her neck and placed her hand back over the back of the couch, “I told them about bringing you ice cream at work and Maggie almost died laughing. Alex was still surprisingly helpful despite the topic.”

Lena looked guilty.

Kara kept going, as calmly as she could, and tried really hard to stay focused and not ramble. She can do this. This is Lena. “It wasn’t my intention to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t...hadn’t until tonight thought about how...I eat ice cream could be seen as something sexual. Kryptonian’s were not...sexual beings at all and growing up it was a complete taboo. I just don’t normally think that way as a default although my time on Earth is constantly enlightening me.” Kara laughed.

Lena looked embarrassed.

The alien licked her lips and Lena’s green eyes tracked the movement and Kara heard the tiny little moan in the back of her throat. Had she been a human she wouldn’t have. Had she been a human she wouldn’t hear her friend’s pounding heart or smell her intense arousal either. While talking Kara was feeling a similar ache between her own legs. One she always ignored and pushed away with any available distraction. Articles, food, memes, and crime being the easiest available things.

“Lena.”

“Yes?” She barely managed to say.

“I’m sorry that it took accidentally, torturing you-” Kara laughed a little and blushed. “-with a waffle cone for me to realize how you felt about me. I’m...I thought you were just really, really nice, and I was afraid of thinking or hoping it was more.” She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, “I mean how do you feel? I don’t really know. I know we are the best of friends, but are you attracted to me as in...a one-night thing, a friend with...benefits...or let’s be in a relationship kind of way?”

Lena’s brain must be short-circuiting. “Attracted to you?” Was all she could get out. Oh God, she never thought Kara would be the one to bring this all up. Not after so long of trying and failing to win her affection with gifts and time. What is happening?

“Yes.” Kara nodded and smiled shyly. Because she knows that she is. She has confirmation. The kind that even she can’t ignore this time.

“I...don’t like the idea of a one-night stand. I…” Lena tried to regain some control. “I don’t like the idea of a one-night stand at all and especially with you. Same goes with the idea of us being friends with benefits.” She scooted a little closer to Kara on the couch. “I’ve been trying to get you to want to date me since we met. I’ve relaxed my attempts to not seem like that crazy person and to try and preserve our friendship...but…”

Kara laughed quietly, “I thought you were just really kind. That you were _just_ my best friend. But, I’ve never had a friend like you. I wouldn’t like for James to rent out a restaurant for lunch. I wouldn’t cuddle with Winn. I definitely wouldn’t cuddle with James. Rao, Nia is sweet but I don’t want to cuddle with her either.”

Lena laughed at the little commentary, “I’m happy to hear that.”

Kara laughed too, “Lena I’d love to date you.”

Lena leaned into the back of the couch and rested her own face in her palm and looked at the alien, “Okay. Will you please be my girlfriend then?”

The alien smiled and showed her dimples as she floated across the couch and landed next to Lena and wrapped her in a big hug. “Yes!” Lena laughed and hugged her back. She had to promptly resume the periodic table again at the feel of Kara’s body on her.

Kara could tell she was torturing her and she pulled back and smiled shyly. “Can I kiss you?”

Lena nodded. Kara’s soft lips on her own, even in a sweet chaste kiss, re-kindled the flame within Lena all over again and she moaned a little at the light touch. Her moans were doing things to Kara and when she opened her eyes to look at the blue set watching her she could tell that Kara was feeling her own arousal now. She gulped a little. The last thing she wants is to ruin anything between them. “Kara.”

“Hmmmm?” Kara places another kiss on Lena’s lips.

The CEO struggles to remember what she was going to say...slow...she was going to say she probably, maybe needs to go home so they can take things slow.

“Kara, this is amazing and I’d love nothing more than to....” She stared hard into the alien’s eyes. “I...you need to leave so we can take this slow. I’m not thinking straight right now.”

Kara didn’t smell any alcohol on Lena and so she attempted a joke that she heard Maggie use before, “Not thinking straight? Isn’t that how we’ve ended up like this?”

Lena laughed and smacked her.

“Lena I appreciate you saying that and if you mean it then of course I’ll leave. But, if you’re just trying to be chivalrous than I’d rather we fast forward a little and get started on making up for lost time.”

Lena looked surprised and intrigued, “Kara Danvers. Are you asking permission to have sex with me tonight?”

Kara blushed, her arousal growing, “Yes. If not, I can wait. Now that I’ve realized what I could have had this whole time, well, I don’t want to wait. But I will if-” Lena climbed into Kara’s lap and crashed her lips onto hers. The urgency took over both of them and Kara moaned. Lena’s licked at her lips and when Kara opened her mouth their tongues met. Lena moaned louder than Kara had before. She sucked at Kara’s tongue and deepened the kiss as much as she physically could. Kara returned everything with scary ease and experience. 

The brunette pulled back and stared at Kara. They both looked dazed and Kara smiled up at her, “Why’d you stop?”

“Kara I didn’t expect you to...kiss so well.” She blushed. “You and Alex said you hadn’t been in many relationships and that it’s been since about college...I’m sorry I just assumed you be a little timid maybe and here you are kissing like it’s what you were born to do.” She laughed because she was the one rambling and not Kara.

The alien smiled and kissed Lena gently, “I did some kissing in college. I feel like that falls under muscle memory. You really shouldn’t be too surprised I’m good at this.” She said with a smile and blush.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” She happily took the bait.

“One, I’m a perfectionist. Two, well, you have seen what I can do with a 7-inch waffle cone.” 

Lena blushed from her chest up to her ears. She pulled her into another deep kiss and licked into her mouth. She started to grind down into Kara’s lap and Kara did the same right back at her with some pretty great timing in Lena’s opinion. Kara whined a little and Lena dug both hands into Kara’s long blonde locks. “Oh God, Kara. Take me to my bed please.”

Kara scooped her up and when they got to the room she hovered them up and right down to the middle of the mattress. Lena gasped and wondered how it was even possible that she just kept getting more and more wet.

Lena sat up on the bed and Kara kneeled near her and let the human take off her tank top and helped her take off her sweat pants. Lena undid her little messy top bun and Kara helped her tug off her volley ball tee. Kara stopped when she was able to see Lena’s bare breasts. Rao, until Lena she didn’t think sexual attraction would ever be in the cards for her on this planet. She kissed Lena on her lips and then gently down her neck and chest. When she kissed and nipped at one of Lena’s nipples she gasped and reached for Kara’s bra clasp. She pulled back and let her undo it. Lena returned the same favor and climbed on top of Kara, pushing her to lay flat on her mattress. 

“You’re beautiful.” Lena whispered as she sat over her. 

Kara blushed a little.

Lena bit her own lip and Kara moaned. She leaned down and kissed her. Hard and full of desire like they had on the couch. Lena leaned down and ground into her again. They picked up a rhythm as she kissed and groped each other’s chests and backsides. 

“Rao.” Kara whispered when Lena bit down on her hardened nipple. Lena had wondered what this could be like and now she was more than perfectly content to explore for however long Kara would let her.

Kara could feel Lena’s wetness against her, through her shorts. She could feel her own building as they kissed and at the thought of Lena in general. She tugged at Lena’s waistband and when she lifted herself up and Kara helped her she made sure to take the soaked underwear with it in one move. Otherwise she’s certain she would have just ripped the clothing off of her at this point. 

Kara wiggled out of her own pair and Lena straddled her again this time she was looking down between them and was entranced by the sight. Kara was entranced by Lena’s face. The darkness of her beautiful eyes, the way her lips were parted, the dark curtain of her hair, her expression as she was anticipating the next moments they’d share. 

The Kryptonian ground up to meet her and they both moaned. Lena’s body then sunk into her. They closed any space and Lena’s hand trailed between them and she gently placed it on Kara’s lower stomach. Her muscles tensed at the attention and Lena forced herself to look at Kara and speak coherent works, “Kara, can I please touch you?”

Kara kissed Lena, “Yes.” She’s sure the ‘s’ sounded longer than necessary. Her head dropped back onto the bed when Lena’s fingers slid through her folds and gently rubbed along her as they kept grinding. She then touched Kara’s entrance and before she got the chance to ask Kara begged her, “Lena, please, Rao, fuck me.”

Lena obliged. She ended up going three fingers, knuckle deep at Kara’s insistence, and she used her hips to thrust into her each time. Kara met her thrust for thrust and she had one hand gripping at the sheets and the other pulling at her own hair as she begged for the pleasure Lena was offering her.

When Kara came she moaned and whined. She said Lena’s name like it was a part of Rao’s sacred scriptures and Lena fell even more in love as she witnessed it.

Lena was laying on top of Kara as she lay there and just recovered. Lena thinks that as a Kryptonian Kara is likely recovered physically but perhaps not in other ways. She gently runs her hand down Kara’s arm and then softly runs her fingers through her blonde hair.

Kara sits up slowly and rolls Lena over onto her back as she does. She presses kisses to her lips and then to her neck. She looks in her eyes and grins. “What do you want first? I think it’s only fair…,” Kara blushed, “-that I start with what I accidentally tortured you with for over a week...What do you think?”

“Oh, Kara. Yes.”

Kara kisses her again, grins before sliding down the bed and parts Lena’s legs. She kisses below her stomach and listens to and feels out Lena’s every reaction to her. She licked round her navel and kissed down again. She nips at the skin inside her thighs and grips them carefully. She plants a gentle kiss on her folds and then uses her tongue. Lena hisses and curses and grips at Kara’s hair to keep her there. Not that she was planning on leaving for a while. She breathes in Lena’s scent and swirls her tongue around Lena’s clit and when she begs her to stop teasing she angles her head and lifts Lena’s hips enough to get the best angle to be able to go as deep as possible. She’s set high expectations after all. She slides her tongue inside of Lena and she practically screams, “Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck! Kara, oh, dear Gaaahhh-Fuck!” She gave into her urges and fantasies of Kara eating her out and she was oh so glad she didn’t have to try and find some alternate release. She had Kara holding her and soothing her and pleasing her and the swell of love she felt was something she has wanted for forever. It was the exact something she yearned to have with Kara. It even seemed like Kara could literally go on forever and when Lena was eventually feeling spent and needed a little break she tapped at Kara and she was in a daze when she asked, “Awww, we’re done?” 

Lena laughed and collapsed. Kara wiped her soaked face on the sheets and curled up next to her, “How was it? I’ve never...gone down on...a woman before. You seemed to really _enjoy_ it.”

“You haven’t?” Holy Shit. Jackpot.

“No.” She whispered.

Lena laughed and hugged her even though she felt weak all over, “I guess it’s all that practice with ice cream.” Kara giggled.

They rested and talked for a while until Lena had some energy and feeling back in her body. She kissed Kara and asked her what she’d like now. “Kara, do you want my hand or my mouth on you?”

Kara blushed, “Actually, um, I maybe x-rayed your room while you were catching your breath and I’d really like to try, um, one of your toys out with you. I’m so curious about how it-”

Lena bounced on the bed with the most excited grin as she sat up. Kara couldn’t finish her sentence as she was enamoured by Lena’s messy hair, swollen lips, and the bounce of her breasts. “Which one?!” The CEO asked.

The blonde pointed at the bedside drawer, she wasn’t prepared for the stuff in Lena’s closet but the things in the drawer, her favorites maybe? Those looked interesting. One in particular for tonight. 

  
  
  
  
  


Thoughts?

Still enjoying this three-shot?!

KUDOS if you like it please?

Thanks for reading and I’ll see you for the last chapter next time!

Take care out there! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date.

Waffle Cone

rancordesherzens

  
  


AN: Last chapter!!! Enjoy!

Lena woke up to her blaring alarm clock and a snuggled up alien next to her mumbled in Kyptonian. The words suspiciously sounded like curses over the sudden loud noise threatening to wake her. Maybe they were? Up until last night and into the early morning hours Lena had never heard Kara curse. Now it seems like anything is possible. 

Anything. 

Kara even used her x-ray vision and asked to use one of Lena’s favorite toys last night and just thinking about it is heating her up again. She didn’t even care that Kara looked through her things. 

It’s Kara. 

But, had she done it with the hope of finding something like that in her room? She really thinks so. Sweet, amazing, adorable, and once innocent Kara. Lena already feels spoiled. She sighs. She’s getting aroused thinking about everything they did and everything she wants to do. Get up! Coffee! Go to work. 

She canceled the alarm and looked down at the woman clinging to her side. Her hair was messy, but her hair and tan skin were so mesmerizing. Coupled with her peaceful look. Oh God. It took Lena’s breath away. She leaned down and placed a quick and gentle kiss on Kara’s forehead and _tried_ to get out of bed. 

She really did physically try. 

Her beautiful alien _girlfriend_ was not letting go. Lena’s feet touched the floor but she was still sitting on the edge because Kara’s arms were wrapped securely around her and her face was now pressed into Lena’s lower back. She attempted to unwrap the strong arms and she didn’t budge even half a centimetre. Lena laughed quietly. Of course. If this isn’t the last bit of incentive she needed to start working ‘normal’ hours and not going in so early, then she didn’t know what was.

The CEO sent a quick text to Jess that she was going to be in late today and to not worry.

She wiggled back onto the bed and heard Kara happily sigh as she settled in next to her again. Kara’s face is buried into her side and stomach now. She worked to tame the blonde tresses and ran her fingers through them. She heard and felt the loud yawn into her stomach.

“Good morning Kara.” She whispered.

Kara sat up, and looked around the room for a second and blinked away the sleep. She looked at Lena next to her and took a moment to just watch her, bare skin, and a happy smile on her face. It sounded like she let out a sigh of pure relief. “Thank Rao.” Kara hugged Lena, kissed her cheeks and forehead, and hugged her again.

“Kara?”

She let go of her human girlfriend and smiled at her, “Yeah?”

“Why are you thanking Rao?” Curious if it was for a particular reason or if she was just happy.

Kara looked a little shy, which was adorable considering everything they had done before deciding they both need some sleep. “I’m relieved that it wasn’t all a very vivid dream. I think I’d just hurl myself into the sun if it had been.”

Lena laughed and pulled her into a kiss. “Please never consider doing something like that. If you wake up and it turns out to be a dream then tell me about it and we can make it real. Again. And. Again. And Again.” She kissed her between words to drive her point home.

Kara giggled and kissed her back. She has plenty of time to spend a little bit of the morning with Lena before meeting Nia for breakfast and heading to work. Lena might not have the time though. She worked the wildest, most awful hours. “What time are you going in today?”

“Oh, I’ve already messaged Jess that I’d be late. I didn’t tell her that an alien was keeping me from getting out of bed.”

“Was I? I am?”

“Yes, Darling. You wouldn’t let go so I had to just lay back down.”

Kara blushed and hid her face in the pillows.

Lena waited and watched her a few seconds before she grabbed her chin and pulled her in for another kiss. When the kiss became deeper she knew it was a good decision to give Jess the early heads up. 

They spent almost too long in bed and then got distracted with each other in the shower too. Being with Kara was even better than she imagined. Now they are sitting next to each other drinking some espresso from Lena’s personal machine. Lena is replying to a work email before she has to hurry up and get dressed. She wishes she had superspeed. Ever since Kara revealed that she is Kryptonian it’s the power she has seen most often when around her. It would save so much time. Something Lena never has enough of. 

Kara finished her espresso, “How is going in at 7 considered late for you?”

Lena smiled into her cup, “Is my girlfriend telling me I need to change my hours?”

The alien blushed, “I...just thought _late_ meant _way_ more time in bed. I’m not complaining. What we did and then in...the uh shower...it was all a very nice way to start the day.”

The brunette laughed and set her mug down, “I’m just messing with you. It was nice, wasn’t it? It will certainly be my preferred way of starting my day from now on.” She smirked at Kara and then laughed when she swallowed audibly. “I’ve been meaning to set some better hours for Jess’s and my sake. Starting next week maybe 8 to 5 or something.”

“Anything will be much better than from 6 until whenever.”

Lena scooted over to sit in Kara’s lap and kissed her, mingling the taste of her black espresso with Kara’s sugary and cream filled one. Lena doesn’t have superspeed but Kara does. They can drag out every second together and manage to keep their professional lives intact. They both already did this when they were around each other, now they’re just not talking as much. Kara’s moans prove her point.

Kara sped around her bedroom, zipped up her light blue sundress, and slipped on some white, low-cut heels. She used her superspeed again, this time to put her hair half up and to finish her makeup. She walked into Noonan’s just as Nia took a place in the line. She walked up next to her, “Morning Nia!”

“Kara! Hey!” Nia hugged her and promptly showed her a TikTok that had her laughing a moment ago. “I was just about to send this to you and ask if you were almost here.”

They got their food and coffee and they sat down in one of their usual booths.

“Kara. You seem to be extra chipper this morning. Some pep in that alien step. Did something happen?” Nia asked in a low volume with a smile after taking a long sip of her frozen coffee.

Kara swallowed her massive bite of her first sticky bun. “Am I extra chipper?” Oh Rao, is that really a thing? Can people actually tell when someone has been having universe shattering sex? Maybe it is? Kara hasn’t noticed if other people act differently. If they’re happy when she sees them that is not and will hopefully never be her first thought as to why. People can just be happy. 

She realizes she hasn’t updated Alex or Maggie on anything. So, Kara pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her sister.

_07:40 am_

**Kara:** OMG 😋🍦😍 I LOVE that ice cream helped me get a girlfriend!!!! It’s perfect! Makes sense this would happen 

Nia eyed Kara as she played on her phone a second before tossing it next to her and going in for another inhuman bite of her breakfast. “Yeah, you seem extra glow-y and everything. Did you do some reading under your sunlamps again? That always makes you glow.”

“No, these really sunny, hot days we’ve been having have really been keeping me extra charged up. I feel great. I don’t think I’ll need supplemental lamps for at least the next week according to the latest forecast.”

“That makes sense. We’re all melting and giving into cold and frozen coffee and you’re perfectly happy just being sweet Sunny Danvers.”

Kara laughed, “Yes, I’m existing quite nicely.”

They giggled at each other and Kara’s phone dinged.

She read it quickly and used her superspeed to type her response.

_07:42 am_

**Alex:** Maggie already planned a double date last night after you bailed We were just waiting for ur confirmation. Tomorrow night? 8?

_07:42 am_

**Kara:** I’m in! Text Lena and see if she can make it. If she can let’s make it a triple date with Brainy and Nia!!! 💕😊

Kara grinned and set her phone back down.

Nia eyed her suspiciously. She’s glowing. She’s grinning even bigger than she thought she could. Which is an insane notion on it’s own. Did she have...HMMMMMM. Who is she texting???? “Okay, okay, it’s not just the sun or whatever. What’s going on? Who are you texting?” Nia probed.

The blonde alien rolled her eyes playfully at her friend, “I’m just texting Alex.”

“Mmmhhmmmmm. Proofs. Show me. Tell your Nia everything.” Nia did a grabby hand towards her. It’s her funny way of calling bullshit on people when she thinks that they are lying and her sweet way of making sure everyone knows that she cares about what is happening with them.

Kara’s phone dinged. She saw that it was a reply from Alex and she handed it to Nia with a little laugh. She just wasn’t sure if Lena would send anything potentially risky or not and doesn’t want to accidentally show Nia anything like that. Rao, she kind of hopes Lena will send her things. But since it’s Alex she doesn’t mind handing over her phone.

She scrolled through the messages and gasped. “You have a girlfriend!?! YOU AND LENA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!! A triple date?! Yes! Lena already texted Alex yes too, oh my God, I will make sure Brainy can go.”

She took her phone back and watched Nia gush over all the things everyone can do as couples now that her and Lena are finally dating (spoiler: it is all the things they had all been doing together already) and then she stopped and sipped her coffee through the straw and asked Kara, “Wait. Exactly HOW did ice cream help you get a girlfriend?”

Kara blushed and Nia suddenly looked even more thrilled. Kara crammed an entire sticky bun in her mouth. But, she should have known that once the food and coffee was gone Nia would not stop until she had an explanation. She is a good reporter after all and Kara has personally helped mold her into one. She knows how to chase a story. And as far as stories go Nia said that this one was her favorite. Afterwards she asked Kara if she'd be willing to make a TikTok video of herself eating ice cream out of a waffle cone. Kara declined with a deep blush gracing her features. Nia snapped a photo of her response.

The Super and the Luthor arrived at the triple date a little early. It was at a casual Italian place Maggie picked. She swears that they have the best pastas, pizzas, and salads. So everyone should be happy with the menu. 

Kara was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tunic with her hair up in a ponytail. Lena wore a casual, for her, short flowy green dress and her hair down.

They waved the driver away and Kara tilted her glasses down to scan the area for safety purposes and to look around for their group. Alex and Maggie were already at a massive booth waiting on them and she didn’t see Brainy or Nia yet. “We are early, but Alex and Maggie are already seated and waiting for us.”

“That doesn’t change my plan.” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear as she pulled her into a hug.

Kara laughed and happily hugged her back, “Oh, what is your plan?”

Lena grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dark alley next to the restaurant, “To put this new lip stain to the test by making out in this alley.”

Kara blushed and willingly followed along after she looked around for witnesses and cameras, “I like your plan.” She blushed and wondered, “This is why you wouldn’t let me kiss you in the car?”

Lena backed into the wall and pulled Kara to her by the back of her neck and kissed her with her new red lip stain, now that she has Kara she plans on kissing her whenever she has the chance and would be nice to not _always_ have to clean off lipstick (just sometimes).

Now is a good time to test it. It’s not supposed to wear off or transfer to surfaces for 24 hours. “I thought you might like this.” She whispered and kissed her again. Kara gently held onto the sides of Lena’s hips and focused on her still red lips. Lena moaned and deepened it and Kara was so happy to oblige.

After several minutes Kara hears Nia’s laugh nearby. She pulls away to tell Lena that Brainy and Nia are about to be near the alley but when she tried to speak Lena licked into her mouth and Kara forgot what she was supposed to even be saying. She chased her lips and pressed into a little more and swallowed her moans. She pulled Lena’s soft dress up just a tad and placed her leg between her thighs and lifted it for Lena to grind into. She did instantly. Kara groned into their fevered kisses. 

Brainy gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Nia’s hand, “This is very exciting. I am glad they invited us tonight.”

Nia laughed, “I am too. I can’t believe they took so long to figure things out.”

He nodded and smiled, “Yes, well I had to be expressly told that you were interested in me romantically. I had no clue. I can sympathize.”

Nia kissed his cheek, “My sweet clueless Brainy. You’re perfect.”

He grinned from ear to ear and then turned his head as they got close to the restaurant. “Did you hear something?”

“No?” Nia looked around them as they walked.

They started to pass the alley and even though it was dark; the half-Naltorian and the Brainiac have great eyesight and could see them clearer than any humans would, “OH!” Nia exclaimed and she pulled Brainy along with one of her infectious laughs.

Lena pulled away but stayed pressed into the wall and settled on top of Kara’s bare thigh. Thank God for shorts. “Was that...Nia?”

Kara nodded and kissed along Lena’s jawline as she spoke. She was too turned on to care that they had been spotted. Rao, what is happening to her.? She never would have done something like this. And if she had she would have been mortified to be caught in the act. A mess of nerves and embarrassment. “Yes...I tried to tell you...but then you... distracted me.” Lena is all she cares about. Being close to her. Showing her how much she loves and wants her. Rao, she’s already addicted. More addicted?

Lena laughed and raised an eyebrow. She’s honestly surprised neither of them sprang away from each other when their friends spotted them. She’s more than okay with this though. “Would you say I’m SuperDistracting?”

“Yes.” Kara cracked a smile and replied simply before she kissed her lips again. She gripped Lena’s hips and started grinding her down onto her thigh again and Lena’s fingers disappeared into the hair at the base of Kara’s neck and her other hand meandered down into Kara’s shorts. She hadn’t meant for them to do anything other than kiss in the alley. But she was okay with this happening too. Semi-public sex with Kara wasn’t on her list of things to do with her. It was on the list of things to daydream about. Now it’s on both. Yes she has lists. She has mental lists for just about everything. So yes, she has them for Kara. Kara is her favorite person after all. 

It was messy and quick and Kara had to refrain from accidentally punching a whole in the building when she came at the same time as Lena. She sighed and kissed her softly before separating from her. They laughed and straightened out each other's appearances. They linked their hands and walked into the establishment for their ‘first official date’. Kara could tell that three out of the four of their party (including Alex) were already making comments about their late arrival. They walked to the restroom to wash up before sitting and they both giggled at Maggie when she whistled suggestively at them. That meant Nia told them what they’d seen in the alley. Alex will surely have a sisterly opinion on that. 

In the restroom they spent a minute just hugging while they were in there. Kara wanted to tell Lena that she’s never been happier than she is now. Tell her that she has always been the person to help her the most with the gaping whole in her heart that she’s had since she was a child and now Lena’s helped fill it completely. She tightened their hug. She’s certain Lena must already know this. But, she’ll make sure she demonstrates just how she makes her feel and when they’re alone and no longer in a public place she will tell her.

Lena parted from Kara, caressed her face, and kissed her gently. “Let’s go join everyone.” Kara leaned into the caress and beamed at her. Thank Rao for Lena and for her own obsession with waffle cones.

  
  
  


The End. Thank you so much for reading! 

Leave a comment or a KUDOS if you enjoyed it please!

Check out my other fics? There’s a cute, fluffy, Supercorp one-shot called ‘Human Relationships Are Just Weird’ and a fluff and smut four chapter one called 'A Thing of Beauty'....

Take care!!!


End file.
